MacGyver: Reboot!
by LilNate03
Summary: Here's my first ever story of MacGyver and this story is based on the CBS, " MacGyver" reboot .


_**Hey guys I'm new to writing 'MacGyver' fanfics; I wasn't a big fan of the movies and the old TV Shows of MacGyver since it was something that my Grandmother liked. But, I'm a total big fan of the reboot of the 'CBS MacGyver'! The show is awesome and it's something that the younger generation can relate to so, I'm going to write some chapters of this.**_

 _ **I hope you guys like it and hopefully continue this story.**_

 _ **Disclaimers: I do not own the 'MacGyver's characters'.**_

 _ **Cast:**_

 _ **Lucas Till as Angus "Mac" MacGyver**_

 _ **Tristin Mays as Riley Davis**_

 _ **George Eads as Jack Dalton**_

 _ **Justin Hires as Wilt Bozer**_

 _ **Sandrine Holt as Patricia Thornton**_

 _" Hi there I'm Angus MacGyver and I'm sure a lot of you remember me. You guys probably wondering why am I laying in the bed shirtless. Well, last night I party with friends, Jack, Riley, Bozer, and Patricia and I just I went a little bit too far from drinking when me and Riley hook-up. It was an accident for what I did...I shouldn't hook-up with my partner but, I guess I got too attractive to her."_

MacGyver just woken up as he was under his white sheets shirtless as he was in the bed with Riley Davis who was very sexy and attractive. Riley stares at him with her beautiful smiles while covering herself up.

MacGyver raised up as he was rubbing his eyes while she was speaking to him.

" Hey sleepy head, you finally wake up." Riley smiles at him.

" Yeah, and a little headache going on...What time is it?" Mac questioned her.

" It's 11:10." Riley answers.

" Crap." Mac rubbed his eyes as he forgot about his job at the US Government organization. "Look Riley, I'm so sorry about happened last night."

" Don't be because I had a great time with you." Riley says as she rub on his pale body abs as she smiled at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

MacGyver grinned at her but, it he had to break it down to her in the nice way, " Listen Riley, what we had was special but, this has to stop. Nobody needs to know about us having affair especially Jack and Patricia."

Riley nods her head as she was getting upset about it when MacGyver only wants to be friends and that's all.

" Right, even though you can't be with someone like me because I was a juvenile and a trouble-maker." Riley says.

" That's not it." Mac said as he shook his head while getting up out of the bed as he was putting his pants back on.

" Or maybe because I'm just black and that will ruin your reputation." Riley adds on.

" That's defiantly not the reason why I said." Mac replies back. " Why you think this is a race thing?"

" I'm not! I'm just questioning the real reason why you say we should stop doing this." Riley said. " It wasn't just a thing, it was real and you know that! You just don't want to admit it!"

" You're right! I don't want to admit it because I had a heart break-up when my ex, Nikki betray me." Mac said. " I'm just not ready to start off this relationship right now. I'm sorry."

MacGyver put on his shirt and his black boots on as he was going walk out on her but, Riley stops him as she has something to say to him.

" Angus, I trusted you. You have save my life many times and I have got attractive to you when we started hanging out and it may me realizes that I was falling for you." Riley says. " I won't forget what we did because we was meant to be together and I'm nothing like Nikki."

" I know, let's just talk about this later okay." Mac says as he walk out the room but, he heard Riley crying which he really feels bad about it but, he has to keep this professional for the both of them.

 **000**

 **'Whitehaven High School'**

 **-Memphis,Tenessee**

All The High School Students were heading in school as they were walking in with their peers. Two teen couples named, Mark Dolton and Cree Davis were walking together with their group of friends as they was heading inside the school.

Cree Daniels is the little sister of Riley Davis; she has long brown/blondish curly hair with brown eyes. Her skin is light-brown with a nice shape body figure. Cree is mostly a loud mouth, a dram queen and always thinks of herself but, she loves her boyfriend, Mark.

Mark Dolton is a sixteen year old high school jock who is the most popular guy in school; he has dark brown short haircut with blue eyes and also has ivory skin tone. Mark is sort of tall but also athletic built looking.

" Congratulation you two on being nominees for Homecoming King & Queen." says Cree's friend, Ashley.

" Thanks Ashley! I really hope we win tonight." Cree says with nervousness.

" Don't worried bae, we will." Mark said. " You just gotta have faith."

Suddenly, a black truck was parked in front of the school as they was watching the two teens Cree and Mark talking to their friends which they was up to something.

" There's the kid and his girlfriend." says the mysterious guy wearing a dark mask.

" Alright, let's blow some kids brain." say the other mysterious guy as they got their machine guns ready and loaded as they aim and starts shooting.

Once they start shooting, students and teachers started screaming as they was running away really fast as they was heading inside the school. Some of the students and teachers were shot and killed.

Cree and Mark went in for safety as the other teachers closes the door for the bad shoot out.

 **DXS-Department Of External Services**

Patricia Thornton call in everyone for an important meeting; Everyone was on time except for MacGyver and Riley who was an hour late. Once MacGyver and Riley step in the room... Patricia Thornton, Jack Dalton, and Wilt Bozer stares at them with silence.

" You're late!" Patricia says.

" Sorry, umm...long traffic." Mac lied as he had a weird mischievous look on his face.

" Yeah, it was so long to get here." Riley went along with it.

"Uh-huh." Wilt says as he stare at his best friend, MacGyver which he knows that he and Riley were lying and MacGyver knows it.

" We have a mission, there's a shoot out in Whitehaven High School in Memphis." Patricia says which frighten Riley.

" What? Whitehaven in Memphis." Riley questioned her.

" Yes. Are you aware of this location?" Patricia questioned her.

Riley nods her head, " That's the school where my little sister went to."

" Is her name Cree Davis?" Patricia asks her.

" Yeah, how did you know?" she asks her.

" There's bad news about your sister...She and her boyfriend, Mark is in trouble. These guys are looking for them well, her boyfriend, Mark." Patricia revealed to her which frightens Riley.

" What?" Riley questioned. " Oh my god! My baby sister."

Riley cries into tears as she was so worried about her little sister, Cree which MacGyver sees it in Riley's eyes as he really felt bad for her. MacGyver really do cares about Riley so much she's completely different from his ex, Nikki. She's not that kind of girl that will betray him and the team. Riley really do cares about him and MacGyver might have a change of heart and will do whatever he can to save her sister and the guy, Mark.

MacGyver walks over toward Riley as he was trying to talk reason with her, " Look Riley, I'm so-" before he could finished his words out, Riley interrupts him.

" Don't give me that sorry crap Mac, I'm still mad at you about earlier." Riley says as she look pissed off at him.

" I thought we was okay." Mac said.

" You was okay but, not me! You don't mess with a girl's emotion and then kick them to the curve!" Riley yells out loud for everyone to hear.

Patricia, Jack and Wilt was all listening to the conversation and was shock that Mac and Riley had a thing going on especially Wilt who did had a crush on Riley.

" Listen, Riley..." Mac was trying to explain but, Riley didn't give him a chance to speak which she was very pissed off at him at this moment.

" Whatever, if it's not about the case to save my sister, I don't want to hear it!" Riley says as she turn away and walk off from him and leaving MacGyver to shame.

His boss, Patricia Thornton walks up to him as she look very angry at him, " If you we didn't you, I would have fired you! You lost my respect how you treated Riley." she says as MacGyver had his head down while she continue. " Let's just focus on the mission alright?"

Once Patricia walks off, Wilt Bozer gives him a cold look stare and walks off without speaking to him. Only person in the room with MacGyver was his other pal, Jack Dalton. Jack sat on the desk while put his arms around his chest as he gave Mac a mean stare which Mac knows that Jack wants to talk about this whatever that's going on with him and Riley.

" Mac, is there's something that you want to tell me what the heck is going on with you and Riley?" Jack questioned him. " What she talking about that you were messing with her emotion? You two have a connection?"

" Kind of more than that." Mac said.

" More than that? What the hell you do you mean by th-" Jack has to think about it until he figured it out which shock him. " Wait, you two."

" Yeah, we had sex." Mac answered him which loss Jack's freakin mind that his best pal have sex with other partner who is like a daughter to him.

" What? What the hell is wrong with you?" Jack questioned him as he whispered the best way he can. " You can't just slept with co-workers!"

" It was an accident Jack, we was drunk but, at the same time...We was both sort of have feelings for each other. Riley is very incredible, attractive, smart and always knows how to make up some jokes." Mac says as he was sharing his thoughts about Riley.

" Yeah." Jack said.

" I don't know maybe-maybe I do like Riley." Mac says as he had a little grin on his face.

" Okay, then why haven't you told her that genius!" Jack questioned.

" Hey, I was trying to keep it professional." Mac says.

" You didn't keep professional at first when you got to her panties. Now didn't you!" Jack laughed at Mac.

" Whatever man." Mac says as he was trying to walk off from him but, Jack stops him.

" Hey Mac, do the right thing." he tells him. " Let her know how you feel about her."

MacGyver nods his head with a smile at his best friend, " I will man, now let's go save some kids."

" Memphis, Tennessee here we come!" Jack says as he followed MacGyver.

 **That's chapter one so far, the next chapter will probably be more OC's characters and gets a little interesting. What you guys thinks about this story?**


End file.
